


Runaway Love

by Black_Byakko



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Journal POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Byakko/pseuds/Black_Byakko
Summary: Regina is in the Witness Protection Program and as part of her court-mandated therapy to help her get over the trauma, she has to write in a weekly journal. Regina is far almost everyone she knows and loves, but it's funny how the farther we run the faster I demons catch up with us.Based on the awesome video by DitchingNaria





	1. Chapter 1

July 12, 20XX,

 

Day one of

Alright, I’m going to preface this with wherever that insipid bug of a man is, I hope Doctor Hopper eats dirt for making do this. Court mandated therapy should not include homework, I have enough to worry about right now with out having to worry about some diary. Hopper said that writing down my thoughts we=ould help me come to terms with what’s happened, and actually had the gall to laight when I told him where hr could shove his idea and this journal. I’d hit him if I didn’t think it would get me into even more trouble. What does he think that’ll happen? ~~That if I right down my feelings and sing Koumbaya that Fiona.~~

Alright let’s start again.

Day one of my exile. Zelena says that I’m being overally dramatic, but I think that’s her way to cope. She gets to snark and I get to write…goody. Hopper says that seeing my thoughts would help, but I don’t see how. I know what I did, and essentially just talking to myself about it isn’t going to help matters. However Rogers is going to be checking in on me, and if I’m ever going to get back home, I have to **cooperate**. Zelena’s looking over my shoulder asking me why I don’t just write ‘cooperate’ in italics, noisy bitch that she is-

 

And Zelena, when you read this which I know you will eventally seeing that you’ve never had anything better to do than put your nose in my business, yes you are a nosy w ~~b~~ itch.

 

-anyway, if I want to get the boy scout off my back, I have to fill out this diary so that he can bring it back to the bug. I don’t like the idea of a shrink going through my private thoughts, and seeing that’s the whole point of diary, I’ll just fill it our with nonsense until he gets bored enough with it to finally leave me the hell alone. Let’s not beat around the bush shall we Hopper, since you’re going to be reading this anyways, I’ll just address these entries to you directly.

So have fun with the drivel Hopper,

Regina


	2. Chapter 2

August 1, 20XX,

Dear Hopper,  
Everyone seems to be getting a kick out of this journal business, whether be it Rogers or my sister. So thanks for that, its middle school all over again. But you’re proposal at our last session was surprisingly tempting. I’d gladly fill out this journal (Zelena keeps calling a diary) to get out of those court mandated thearapy sessions. I’ve told you this once and I’ve told everyone else a thousand times, I don’t need therapy! What I need is to get the hell out of this shithole in the middle of nowhere!  
Careful of that tongue sister. There’s children wandering around.  
Oh and I forgot to mention, Zelena’s decided to leave snippets in my journal with permant ink, so now I’ve got to find another place to hide this thing from her.  
I hate everything about this town, the people are too…nice, like almost shiny if that makes sense. There’s a bitch here named Mary Margret that could give Snow a run for her money. I almost miss her. There’s also this little girl name Lucy whose taken to following me around whenever I go out. It’s almost obnoxious how much like Henry she’s like. If he ever has a daughter – heaven forbid that deosn’t happen for another ten years at least, - I hope she’s exactly like this girl, if only for him to realize just how much of a handful he was; give him a taste of his own medicinge and all that.

…Could you tell him that I miss him? I know that you’re not supposed to talk about the case or my location with anyone, but it wouldn’t hurt to just tell him that I’m okay would it? He looked so angry last time I saw him. Is he eating? How are his classes? He’s so intent to become a cop like his mother Swan, he doesn’t even want to consider college. I think he’d do well in college, you should just hear how much his English teachers love him. He’d be an amazing author. Did you know when he was 10, he wrote me this absolutely amazing set of stories – fairy tales and all that – and I while I wasn’t estatic when he made me the Evil Queen, he had a way of making her more than a one note character. Every year for my birthday he would write me another chapter of those stories, and frankly, that Evil Queen character was the best one of the lot. He took a lot of inspirtation from real life if the character of Robin Hood was anything to go by. The last chapter, the one before the …incident, was the best one yet, with the Evil Queen ‘defeating’ her evil side. Want to hear how she did it? Her good side shared her light with her dark heart, tainting her own in the process and running off with the Savior – the Princess from Swan Lake- into the sunset. The Evil Queen was still herself, but I suppose the best version of that self. If that’s how he saw me at he time, I don’t want to know what he thinks of me now. So yeah, if you could tell him I said hello, that I’m okay, and most importantly, that I love him, I would appreciate it.

Best,  
Regina.


	3. Chapter 3

September 23, 20XX,

 

Dear Hopper,

 

Well, I’ve taken your advice and took up a hobby. And by hobby I mean I a job at the local bar. Zelena was delighted to spend the last month being my guine pig and getting free drinks that I’ve been crafting or as she likes calling them, my ‘potions’. And before you ask, no, know one knows my real name. Everyone at the bar just knows me as Roni. Roni Queen. I know that you said that Henry just needs some time to process what’s happened, but can’t you even tell him my name? I’m not asking for a phone call, but I’m dying to hear from him, even if it’s just a letter. Hsvr him give it to Rogers and he’ll bring it over, he always stops by the bar after our checkins. He’s a sucker for my ‘Jolly Roger’ rum mixture. He showed me a picture of Alice, and she seems to be doing well. If anyone can be a single father, it’s Boy Scout. I know that he’s just trying to make me feel better, but honestly, it just makes me miss my son more. It’s hard to think that he was that tiny before, but yesterda It’s not fair you know. I was trrying to do the right thing, but look where it’s landed me. You owe me Hopper. I’ve done everything right with the Protection Program crap, just let me tell my son that I’m okay. Zelena says that we just need to be patient, but it’s easy for her to say – she has her baby with her. Robin’s too young to be left alone, so Zelena has been doing some freelance work from home. ~~Roger said that he’d bring Alice over (once she gets over that nasty cold of hers) so that they could play. Would he get introuble for that? I hope so.~~

The bar isn’t the worst place to be. There’s these couple of girls that come in pretty often, Tiana and Ella. Cute couple of girls, apparently they’re roommates. Tiana keeps trying to get me to give them drinks, but they’re Henry’s age. I like them though, Tiana’s a bit of a dreamer, but she’s not ditz. Someone tried to hit on Ella and I swear to god, Tiana would have fought the pair of them. That is, if Ella hadn’t hit the first asshole with her drink first. She seems like a pretty cute girl, but she has a bit of a feisty side. I could do without her step-sister Ivy though. She reminds me a lot of myself, in all the wrong ways. Ella keeps talking about her nightmare of a step mother, and it looks like she set Ivy against the girl. I want to talk to the girl, but it’s none of my business. Zelena saw me talking to them and reminded me that we were supposed to be keeping a low profile. As if I didn’t know.  Just so you know, I just let out a giant sigh. These girls remind me of…well you know. Rogers has been telling that she’s been asking about me. Not directly of course, but through Roger’s twin. Killigan I think was his name. ~~Yes I know that’s his name, but you told me to stop calling him Guy Liner.~~

I don’t care what she has to say. Just tell Henry that I’m okay, and if she ever comes to ask how I’m telling her, tell I’d be doing a lot better if someone would give her a good kick in the ass. She’ll know why.

 

Talk to you soon,

Regina

 


	4. Chapter 4

October 21, 20XX,

 

Hey Hopper,

 

Roger’s told me that I needed to stop cursing at you in these journal entries. Well ~~fuck you~~ it serves you right. I told you that I don’t care what Emma wanted to hear, and talking to her about my journal was out of line bug. I have spent months trying to forget about her and the incident, so you just throw it back in my face? You couldn’t even muster enough decency and lie about having talked to her! I would’ve been happy never hearing about her ever again. If it wasn’t for Henry, I’d never had to have met that insuffriable ~~bitch~~ and my life would have been all the better for it. You keep her the fuck away from me, cop or no. It’s the least you can do.

 

Hoping that you get stepped on by a giant shoe,

Regina


	5. Chapter 5

October 31, 20XX,

 

I just found our that that girl, Lucy, was Ella’s daughter. Another thing that the girl and I have in common, we’re single mothers. Who knew. And apparently, when Ella’s stepmother found out, she kicked the girl out, saying that she ‘didn’t have time for another mouth to feed.’ It’s actually quite impressive though, apparently Ella could have stayed if she got rid of the pregnancy like her step mother wanted. ~~Bitch.~~ But the girl said no, and Tiana and her mother took her in. They don’t have much, but they seem happy enough. Unfortunately though, like I said, they don’t have much. Ella and Tiana both work almost every free moment they’ve got helping Eudora with the rent. That unfortunately, meant that they were working during Halloween; Lucy was crushed. Luckily, I managed to threaten  Ivy into taking her – once when I wasn’t on shift, she tricked the new guy into giving her free drinks. Two problems with that:

       1) She’s 16

       2) I was there to see it.

She tried getting out of it by saying her mother wouldn’t care (which I don’t doubt) but if I know one thing about women like Treman Bevrely, its that apperances are everything. And since I had a picture, the little shit had to do what I said. She seemed so terrified that I almost felt bad for her. Almost. She’s not a bad kid, but until she’s willing to stand up to her mother, there’s only so much that I can do to help.

Speaking of Halloween, is Henry going trick or treating this year? He keeps saying that he’s too old to go, but he always uses’ Snow and David’s kid Niel as an excuse to go. Apparently, Henry ‘checks to make sure that the candy’s safe’ meaning that he raid’s the kid’s bag to get the best stuff for himself. Am I ashamed to see that he learned that from me? I probably should be. But hey, I spend hours walking around in heels just so that he could get some candy that eventually **I** would have to pay for later when we went to the dentist. I earned those snickers bars.

 

Anyways, I was helping to Zelena get Robin ready for trick or treating with Rogers and Alice (Robin was, well, a Robin –oh so careful on my sister’s part-  and Alice was a white rabbit and I just swear, those two are taking to each other like chocolate chips to cookies) and we talked. Zelena, actually made a couple of good points and I…I think that I owe you an apology. You shouldn’t have told Emma about me, but it’s not like you showed her this journal, and she’s affected by what happened just as much as Henry was. But if she asks you about what happened one more time, you tell I said to just get over it. What’s done was done, and while I’m oh so sorry for hurting her police persona’s ego  (To be clear, I’m obviously not but you’re the most intentionally literally person that I’ve ever met) she’s the one who said that it’d be best to move on with our lives. I’m trying to do that and her digging around doesn’t help. All I care about is Henry, so tell her to leave me the hell alone.

On another note, what are you dressing Pongo up as this year? I say put a coat on him and make him a reverse Cruella Devil.

 

Happy Halloween,

Regina


	6. Chapter 6

November 23, 20XX,

 

Hey Bug,

 

Would it be possible for me to send Henry a gift? Or even just a card?

 

Thanksgiving is only a couple days away, and Christmas is only a little farther behind. I miss my ~~family~~ son. Rogers said that Henry is still furious at me, and ~~it hurst~~ I understand why. But I was just trying to do my best. But I suppose I won’t be too lonely this holiday season. Tiana and her mother invited Zelena, Robin, Roger’s and I over for Thanksgiving dinner. They think Rogers is Zelena’s boyfriend (wonder where they got that idea? The answer may not surprise you – Zelena told them) and so he got roped into it. I had to tell Tiana that no, I would **not** be supplying her with any borboun for her father’s ‘famous borbon chicken’ but I’ll admit it was a nice attempt. Lucy is excited to have us over, and honestly I’d be lying if I said that I wasn’t looking forward to it myself. It’s been a while since I’ve had a dinner with people who don’t look at me as if I’d rip their hearts out first chance they get (Zelena’s still a little tense around me, but she let me hold Robin the other day. Roger’s is trying to be supportitve, but I can tell by the way he looks at me that at least a small part of him thinks that I’m guilty). In exchange for Thanksgiving dinner, I invited everyone to come to Zelena and my place for Christmas. I’ll probably make my famous apple turnovers.

Is Henry ~~and Emma~~ going to Snow and David’s place for Thanksgiving this year? Knowing Emma, she won’t want to have it at ~~our~~ place this year. Too many memories. I think Henry would like the Orleans. They’re a little too loud and ~~comfortable with touching me~~ casual for my taste, but they’re good people. Apparently they were pretty wealthy at one point too, at least before Eudora’s husband dies in Afganistan. Tiana’s a tough kid though, sixteen and already starting her own business – selling benets. I convinced my boss to let her sell some at the bar and they were a surprising hit. The day crowd increased, as in we got a day crowd now. Tiana’s above smug about it, she get’s 50% of the profits, and while Eudora refuses to take any of it from her, Tiana’s putting it away for her college fund (tell Henry about that would you?). Another brightside, since we’ve got a day crowd now, and I refuse to take them alone, I also convinced my boss to hire Tiana and Ella on as waitresses. Ella in particualty was pretty grateful. Appartantly the KFC she worked at before (I don’t feel bad, her boss was an utter prick. He tried flirting will me at happy hour a couple weeks ago and I had to threaten him with the ‘Evil Queen’. Zelena thinks it’s silly to name a bad, but it got the point across) was burned to the ground by some hoodlums. Ella and Tiana are a little too…inspirational (?) for my taste, but they’re good kids. It’s dare I say, **fun** to work with them.

Rogers spent an hour trying to get me to tell him if I knew something about it. And before you ask, I don’t. Maybe he’ll believe me if you tell him. The fire wasn’t my fault and neither was this one.

 

Anyways Happy Thanksgiving.

Regina

 


	7. Chapter 7

November 25, 20XX,

 

Hi Hopper,

 

Happy Thanksgiving. And before you ask, I **know** I only have to write in this thing once a week but considering that it’s a holiday, I think I can make an exception. Wipe that smile off your face, I can hear your smug laughter from all the way over here bug.

Something interesting happened today when I was on my way to the Orleans’: I saw Ivy waiting outside the bar. She seemed surprised to see me and more than a little frustrated when I told her that we were closed on most holidays (thank God for that). She seemed a little upset so I invited her to come with me. Its actually pretty sad how happy she was to take me up on the offer, and while I didn’t pry, I’m guessing that her mother went to some fancy ass party and left Ivy behind. It’s what my mother did. And you may have guessed it, everyone was quite surprised to see my plus one. Tiana looked like she was getting ready to hit her with her wooden spoon. But of course, Lucy saved the day, and to everyone’s (especially Ivy’s) surprise, she gave the girl a hug, spouting something along the lines of how happy she was that ‘Auntie Ivy’ was coming for dinner. After that, everyone just sort of went with it. It was actually a lot of fun, especially when Ivy did her Devil Wears Prada impression of her mother, Tiana actually snorted hot Jambalaya from her noise, Ella was dying of laughter. Ivy’s not a bad kid, I think she just may need some guidance.

I think I’m going to ask her if she wants to work at the bar.

Also as it turns out, Rogers and my sister are truly as white as they look, no offense to you. Just a little bit of Tiana’s Jambayla had Zelena turning as red as her hair, and Rogers was chugging water like there was no tomorrow. Everyone, particularly Eudora and I were laughing like crazy, Zelena said it was a scary look for me. Thank goodness Daddy gave me those Puerto Rican genes. It was like living with Emma all over again. Henry would always dare her to eat my spicy empanadas and even when I told her that’d it be too hot for her well…you know Swan, stubborn as an ass. If ypu can, tell ~~her~~ the Charmings that I said Happy Thanksgiving. I know by now that you and Rogers actually can’t tell them, but I want to feel that I at least tried.

Oh and Zelena is making us take one of those ridiculous fmailt Christmas card pictures next week. Do you want a copy or is that not allowed?

Don’t get trapled by the Black Friday rush at Petsmart bug,

Refgina

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

November 26, 20XX,

 

Hi Bug,

I forgot how much I hated Christmas shopping. The crowds here are insane! I’m absolutely positive that there were more people in this one Walmart than in Storybrooke altogether. And now I truly understand why people call my sister ‘the Wicked Witch’. Some poor woman was eyeballing this stuffed toy that Zelena had wanted to get Robin, and do you know what she did?

She poured hot coffee on her!

I kid you not. Oh she pretended tlike it was an accident, bumping into her like that, but you didn’t see those eyes. That pour woman was screaming, and in all the confusion, Zelena just picked up the toy and slipped into the crowd like she **hadn’t** just gave this woman a third degree burn. So of course I let her take care of the rest of the shopping for me. I’ll admit I’ve been bad in my time, but never ‘I’ll dig your eyes out with my sister’s car keys if you don’t give me that blazier’ kind of bad. It is both amusing and terrifying. Tiana is just as bad, she literally dived under a woman to get the last Easy Bake Oven for Lucy. I’m going to pretend that Ella didn’t say ‘that’s hot’ when she saw the display.

By the way, did I ever tell you Zelena’s new name? Elphaba Green, can you believe it? She was and still is absolutely obsessed with Wicked. I heard that it was going to coming through a nearby city in January, so I’m going to buy her a pair a tickers for her and Rogers for Christmas, give her a night off from the baby. Speaking of which, my niece is starting to grow on me. She said her first word not too long ago; it was ‘Roni’. I could have sworn I saw my sister turning green with envy, but Boy Scout came to the rescue. He managed to convince her that to a baby, ‘Roni’ sounds a lot like ‘Mommy’, and hey, she bought it.

She’ll throw me a couple of dirty looks now and again though. It’s not my fault she keeps calling me by this stupid name. I’d like Robin try to make ‘Regina’ sound like Mommy, I really would, but it’s probably better for my health that she won’t have the chance. I think Zelena finds it just as depressing as I do that most likely…she’ll never know our real names. Zelena tries to remain positive that Fiona will be found soon, but I’m doubtful. Its been months, but it still feels like she’s lurking just around the corner. I still have nightmare about that night you know, and they seem to get worse the longer I’m here. That’s ridculpus right? I **know** I’m safe here. I haven’t felt this relaxed in a long long time, but it feels like the more I relax, the more I need to be on my guard.

By the way, do you still collect those ridiculous ties? I’m just curious.

Talk to you soon,

Regina


	9. Chapter 9

December 24, 20XX,

 

Alright Bug I’ll bite:

This journal thing is actually helping. I guessing you’ve already come to that conclusion considering how often I’ve been writing in this damn thing lately. So in light of the giving nature of the Holiday Season, I’ve have a present for you:

Thank you. This back and forth thing we’ve been doing, being able to see my thoughts on paper, its helping me a lot more than I thought it could. And your advice, as much as I hate to say it, has helped me put my mind at ease; I was scared of losing the friends I made here, I’ve lost too much already, and I’m tired of feeling scared that I’m going to lose everything simply because I’m happy. That’s what messed my relationship with Robin –that and my sister-  and with Henry and Emma. Everyone – Eudora, Zelena, the girls, Rogers, and even Ivy – are currently in the living room watching The Nightmare Before Christmas eating all my apple spice cookies- a Mills family tradition. Tiana told me we should sell them at the bar and Lucy was getting upset because she thought we weren’t leaving any of them for Santa Claus. You were right, I needed friends again, and it’s nice having them. So yeah, thanks Bug, you’ve been my own Jimineny Cricket. For the long time in a while, I’m actually happy. I still miss my family and friends at home, but I know that going home…it may not be an option anymore. I still have Henry’s picture you know, and I’m not ready to let him go. I don’t think I ever will be. ~~Emma too.~~ But I think that I’m ready to try moving on. I think Zelena’s come to the same conclusion. I caught her and Rogers making out under the mistletoe. Remember paitent-counseler confidentiality Bug, and let’s just keep this between us okay? Having one niece is nice, but if she gets to have someone to play with more often, that would be really nice for my days off.

Merry Christmas Archie,

Roni Sinclair


	10. Chapter 10

 

March 13, 20XX,

 

Hi Archie,

 

It’s been a long time since we had one of our talks hasn’t it? Judging by the date on my last entry its been…wow, its been eighteen years now. What should I tell you about? So much has happened! Zelena and I have been using her ‘witches brew’ health nonsense which everyone insists has stopped our aging, but I don’t know, I’m pretty sure I see some crows feet growing up there.

Zelena and Rogers didn’t work out, but they’re still good friends. In fact we all have dinner every Sunday with the girls. Alice is a surprisingly good cook despite her rather…unorthodox methods. Rogers and Zelena not getting together turned out for the best considering that I found Robin and Alice making out in the back of the kitchen. The apples don’t seem to fall far from the tree do they? Imagine if they had actually been step-sisters. It would have been **slightly** awkward wouldn’t it? Speaking of apples, you know that bar I worked at? Well, I’m now the proud owner, fifteen years strong. The name? The Posion Apple. I wanted to call it the Red Apple, but Zelena said that sounded too New Yorkish. I think I like ‘The Posiioned Apple better anyways, draws in an interesting crowd.

What else is there to say? Oh, Tiana managed to get a full ride to a fancy cooking school a while backx, and the idiot decided to waste it here. Now the Poisioned Apple is a family reasturat in addition to a bar. Our specialty? Why Benniets and apples spice cookies of course! But in all honesty we’re definetly geared towards more New Orleans cooking, though after I showed Tiana the recipies Daddy taought me, Tiana could pass as an expert in Puerto Rican Cuisine. Ella manages the bar’s bills and owns her own motorcycle repair shop down the street. They’ve been married for 14 years now, Lucy of course being their ring bearer. Eurdora passed away about five years ago, but Tiana is a strong girl. She and Ella live in her old house now, and Lucy is somewhere in Seattle getting her Masters in Creative Writing. I swear she reminds me more of Henry every day.

Ivy moved in with me and Zelena when she turned eighteen. She wanted to leave for college and her mother…Archie if that woman had succeeded, I’d have to be relocated again or else I would have killed her myself. She tried to shoot Ivy! She was raving nonsense about another daughter she had name Anastasia, and how the world didn’t deserve to have Ivy inflicted on in. Ivy managed to get out unscathed, but she accidently pushed her mother down the stairs trying to get away. At least I hope it was an accident. She just showed up on our porch asking for help. The police deemed it self defesnse (which it was) but Ivy was so shaken up. Zelena and I took her in until she was ready to leave for college. She now has her MBA and is one of the top names in the fashion world. She works from home and gets me some really nice stuff now and again. Alice and Robin came back home after college too. You’d like Alice Archie, she got her PhD in Pscycology at only 18. The girl is odd, but a dead genius as Roger loves to remind everyone. By the way, he got a transfer. He’s now the Sleepy Peake’s new sherrif, and he also lives with us. I don’t think he’s interested in remarrying, her said that Alice was enough. It’s sweet. Oh, Robin is going tp the local nursing school, so the house is always full. It crowded, but I love it. There’s never a dull moment in this house. And those Sunday dinners? Tiana and Ella join us too, and Lucy whenever she’s in town. We’re a wild, happy family. And its going to get bigger: Tiana and Ella are expecting twins.

This family is great Archie, I…I wish you had had the chance to meet them. ‘A slit throat’ is what Rogers claimed that the police said. If there was anyone who didn’t deserve that Bug, it was you. But this is why I’m writing you Archie. Something is happening, I can feel it. Remember those eyes I felt watching me? They’re back. I feel them whenever I open the reasturant, whenever I close, even whern I’m walking down the street in broad daylight. I’m scared Archie and I don’t know what to do. So if you’re out there, do you think you could give me a hand? I’m happy. I have everything I need. Please don’t let whatever this is take my family from me again. I won’t be able take it. Jiminey Cricket came when he was most needed right? Well Bug, I…I hate admitting it, but I need some help right now.

 

Hoping you’re well wherever you’re at,

Roni Sinclar


	11. Chapter 11

November 26, 20XX,

 

Hi Bug,

I forgot how much I hated Christmas shopping. The crowds here are insane! I’m absolutely positive that there were more people in this one Walmart than in Storybrooke altogether. And now I truly understand why people call my sister ‘the Wicked Witch’. Some poor woman was eyeballing this stuffed toy that Zelena had wanted to get Robin, and do you know what she did?

She poured hot coffee on her!

I kid you not. Oh she pretended tlike it was an accident, bumping into her like that, but you didn’t see those eyes. That pour woman was screaming, and in all the confusion, Zelena just picked up the toy and slipped into the crowd like she **hadn’t** just gave this woman a third degree burn. So of course I let her take care of the rest of the shopping for me. I’ll admit I’ve been bad in my time, but never ‘I’ll dig your eyes out with my sister’s car keys if you don’t give me that blazier’ kind of bad. It is both amusing and terrifying. Tiana is just as bad, she literally dived under a woman to get the last Easy Bake Oven for Lucy. I’m going to pretend that Ella didn’t say ‘that’s hot’ when she saw the display.

By the way, did I ever tell you Zelena’s new name? Elphaba Green, can you believe it? She was and still is absolutely obsessed with Wicked. I heard that it was going to coming through a nearby city in January, so I’m going to buy her a pair a tickers for her and Rogers for Christmas, give her a night off from the baby. Speaking of which, my niece is starting to grow on me. She said her first word not too long ago; it was ‘Roni’. I could have sworn I saw my sister turning green with envy, but Boy Scout came to the rescue. He managed to convince her that to a baby, ‘Roni’ sounds a lot like ‘Mommy’, and hey, she bought it.

She’ll throw me a couple of dirty looks now and again though. It’s not my fault she keeps calling me by this stupid name. I’d like Robin try to make ‘Regina’ sound like Mommy, I really would, but it’s probably better for my health that she won’t have the chance. I think Zelena finds it just as depressing as I do that most likely…she’ll never know our real names. Zelena tries to remain positive that Fiona will be found soon, but I’m doubtful. Its been months, but it still feels like she’s lurking just around the corner. I still have nightmare about that night you know, and they seem to get worse the longer I’m here. That’s ridculpus right? I **know** I’m safe here. I haven’t felt this relaxed in a long long time, but it feels like the more I relax, the more I need to be on my guard.

By the way, do you still collect those ridiculous ties? I’m just curious.

Talk to you soon,

Regina


End file.
